Corrilina
I will say that this character is based off two characters I like, and another OC. “BASED” is the key-word here. Description Corrilina is a bounty hunter monster with super speed, wall jumping and climbing skills, Heat sensing, poison fangs, and a VERY low tolerance for funny business. She lives in a mansion deep within Waterfall, that only she knows the path to. Species / A Little History. Corrilina is an ECloné, a species that is always different from each newborn. ECloné are one of the most interesting species of Monsters, as every time a new ECloné is born, it usually looks nothing like it's parents. And always is a hybrid of sorts. ECloné, usually are female, and have complicated genes, which is what allows them to create more of themselves as hybrids. ECloné can reproduce without a mate, however, to do so would require someone else (Another female monster). This is how they are able to survive, and always remain female. In Corrilina's case, her technical "real" mother, an ECloné with Cat features, and her technical, "mother", was more snake-like. Her mother was ill with a deadly virus, and her friend, had agreed to have Corrilina, as of now, Corrilina doesn't know who exactly was her carrier, and as such, she herself doesn't know about her "special reproduction technique". Appearance Corrilina is a women with a scaly blackish purple skin, cat ears, retractible claws and fangs, and a long tail, which seems to be mostly bone expect for the end which ends in a rattle. This wasn't always the case. During a job, she accidently got her tail burned off, so what remains is the bones, and now a mechincal rod to hold it in place and make it usable again. She wears black skinny jeans, a pink workout bra, and a white fur coat jacket and a somewhat makeshift black hoodie that hides the top of her face. Her hair is short and white. Corrilina’s face is very beautiful, even despite her eyes and mouth quirks, it can still charm anyone who doesn’t know any better. However, Corrilina doesn’t use this as an advantage unless it’s absolutely necessary. Corrilina’s looks are somewhat hidden because even though she’s got a low amount of patience, she is actually very shy about showing herself out-side of business. Without the hoodie covering her face, she has yellow cat-like eyes that change color depending on her mood or action. Yellow for Normal, Blue, for Sad or Charging an Attack, Red for Anger, and Purple when trying to trap others in a sort of trance by staring into the other’s eyes. She actually has another, Pink, which is actually her original eye color, it usally makes her face complete for those who may or want to have an intrest in her, and if your seeing them looking at you, it means she feels the same. Corrilina already has sharp teeth aside from her retractible fangs. These fangs have two different functions. The main one is of coarse, for venomous poison, but she can also drink blood similar to a vampire, (Although it’s not necessary.) Corrilina stands at about 6'5 feet tall. Personality Corrilina's personality is pretty straight forward, serious, and not very easy to joke around with. However those who she know well she softens up around. When in a good mood, Corrilina can have a very great sense of humor and gentle tone. While she may seem like similar to Undyne in with punching and throwing things at others for "fun", Corrilina is the opposite, despite the tough look. Slight (Extra) History Corrilina used to be in a relationship with Mirage, the older sister of Deathwing, however, due to circumstances, Mirage out of anger broke up the relationship, and caused Corrilina to remain heartbroken for years. In a True Pacifist Route, the two get back together. Stats AT : 90 DF : 70 HP : 300 Gold on Kill : 1000 EXP on Kill : 450 ACT = Check Talk Money Joke Insult Tackle ACT(s) Explained : Check : [ Corrilina "What do you think?" ] Talk : [ Corrilina: "Seriously, what do you think it does?" ] Money : [ Giving Corrilina enough money will cause her to stop fighting you. (This is the easiest way to spare her.) ] Joke : [ Joking with Corrilina makes her AT and DF dropped, and after enough Joking and Talking, she will lose the urge to fight you. (This is the normal way to spare her.) ] Insult : [ Insulting Corrilina makes her AT and DF rise, and makes her attacks a lot harder to dodge, however, if done repeatedly and long enough, you can see tear stains and shaking become more and more visible. After a while of this, she will do one final long and hard to dodge attack, and then fall to her knees. Her AT and DF will drop to 0, and you can either Flee, Fight, or Spare her. (This is the bad way to beat/spare her.) ] Tackle : [ Tackling Corrilina makes her Hoodie come off, and makes her AT and DF drop to half, if you go the Joking/Talking way, it's a lot sooner and easer to Spare her (The BEST way to Spare her). However, if you go the Insulting or Fighting way, it's even sooner that she will "Give Up" or Die. (These are the WORST ways to beat her.) ] Relationships Relationships : Mirage ( Confirmed Ship for True Pacifist. ) Friends : Maiden (Personal Maid.) Routes Pacifist : [ Corrilina is hired to kill you and take your soul for a large amount of money, and makes this clear before battling you, however, because of your past actions, her AT and DF will be down by 10%. ] Neutral : [ Corrilina is almost identical to the Pacifist, however she would be hired for even more money, and her AT and DF wouldn't be lowered at all. ] Genocide : [ Corrilina jumps out at the Protagonist, she's not hired to kill you, and instead she's doing this to stop you. Her AT and DF stats are raised by 30% at the start of the battle. (Money, Joke, and Talk all do not work.) ] Quotes Still working on these.. Any suggestions are welcomed! Flavored Text Still working on these.. Any Suggestions are welcomed! Extra/Trivia HeadCannon Voice : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lRUlysqn60&list=PL_QrweBT8qM53JUAK3M289AeN0K-HOJYy [ IMPORTANT NOTE! ] : This OC is based off of Bayonetta (From the Bayonetta Series) and Mewtwo (From the Pokémon Series), and finally Lora by Golden Forge. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:EClonés Category:UnderTale